worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yōsuke Yoneya/Plot
Background Plot Introduction Arc: Yoneya Yōsuke first appeared alongside Shūji Miwa investigating a trion soldier that had appeared in the Forbidden Zone. He remarked that whoever killed the trion soldier had to have been from A-rank. Yōsuke appeared again, helping Miwa stake out Osamu’s home. Yōsuke noted how pumped he was at the idea of fighting a humanoid neighbor, to which Miwa scolded him. Jin Yūichi appeared at that moment with orders from headquarters about an important mission. Yōsuke and Miwa didn’t allow this to distract them from their watching, as they later caught replica measuring Chika’s level of trion and reported that they had found the humanoid neighbor. He first mistook Chika as the neighbor, but Yūma Kuga stepped in before they could attack. When Yūma defended against several shots at point-blank range, Yōsuke expressed his surprise and awe. Yōsuke wanted to go head-to-head one on one, to which Miwa refused pointblank. Yōsuke launched a surprise attack on Yūma, but Yūma dodged most of it. He then asked if he should start with aiming for the feet. Yōsuke and Miwa forced Yūma into the air, where Narasaka shot off Yūma’s arm. He then tried to goad Yūma into counterattacking. The two continued to fill up Yūma’s time, until Miwa fired several Lead Bullets, which weighted down Yūma. Yōsuke used this chance to charge in for an attack, only to be caught when Yūma copied Miwa’s attack. Kodera ribbed him over being flashily defeated, and Yōsuke listened to Jin’s explanation of Yūma having a black trigger. Yōsuke then turned off his trion, complaining about how badly he lost, and accepting whatever punishment Yūma might have. He easily answered any of Yuuma’s questions, and left happily asking only that Yūma not go easy on him next time. Black Trigger Retrieval Arc: Yōsuke was one of the observers keeping watch on Tamakoma when the top three A-rank teams returned from the neighbor world's. Yōsuke joined the battle against Arashiyama and ordered to dispose of Satori Ken. However, Kitora followed after him, making him break a window. The two battled it out in the abandoned apartment, Yōsuke doing most of the attacking, with Kitora dodging most of the moves. He failed to notice Kitora setting up trap wires, and she stabbed in the chest when he could no longer move. He dragged her out of the room however with his remaining strength, yelling for Kōhei Izumi to take her out. However, he didn’t succeed as Mitsuru Tokieda blocked the bullets at the last moment. He bailed out after that. Border Enlistment Arc: Yōsuke appeared with Yōtarō Rindō and Raijinmaru, to say hello to Yūma. He answered Yūma’s question about Miwa’s bad health, and after Miwa left, challenged Yūma to a fight. However they ran into Mikumo being ferociously beat down by Midorikawa Shun. When Yūma challenged Midorikawa to a fight, Yōsuke wondered what happened to his fight. At the start of the Yūma vs. Midorikawa fight, Yōtarō asked if Midorikawa or Yōsuke was stronger. As he watched the fight, he commentated on how much more experienced Yūma was to Midorikawa. The moment Yūma stepped out of the fighting booth, Yōsuke challenged him to a fight once again, but was interrupted by Jin. In the end, he never received the opportunity to fight with Yūma. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Yōsuke appeared with Midorikawa Shun and Izumi Kouhei to help the gathered B-rank teams against Lamvanein. He teased Izumi about Lamvanein being in the same bullet fool community. Izumi called them fodder in reply as he gathered info from Azuma. Yōsuke suggested that they study a map, and make a plan. As Izumi and Midorikawa provided a cover, Yōsuke attacked Lamvanein from the back. Lamvanein managed to dodge the worst of the attack, but Yōsuke kept attacking to try to create an opening for Midorikawa to attack. The back attack failed. Yōsuke dodged into cover as Lamvanein rained fire from above. Under Azuma’s command, Yōsuke stood at a broken window, waiting for Lamvanein to target Tatsuya Kuruma. He lept out the window, but Lamvanein abruptly hurtled towards him, firing. Kuruma, Midorikawa, Kotarō Tomoe and Tsuneyuki Okudera created a shield around him, protecting him from Lamvanein’s attack. Yōsuke scored a direct hit by stabbing him through the chest. Yōsuke apologized for being unable to go solo as Mira attempted to backstab him through several small portals. He dodged the attack, and Lamvanein admitted his complete and utter defeat, and hopes to battle again before retreating. Yōsuke then complimented Kuruma on pretending to be bait. He followed Izumi into supporting C-rank trainees. Azuma promised to treat him and the other two A-rankers to a meal. Yōsuke and Midorikawa attacked the two Rabbits chasing C-rank trainees. Osamu happily greeted them, and Yōsuke happily declared how lucky Yūma was for getting to fight a black trigger. They joined the fight, but were unable to hold back all of the Rabbits. He saw Osamu borrow Chika’s power to destroy one of the rabbits. When Hairein attacked with his black trigger Alektor, Yōsuke was able to block the ‘birds’. However, his weapon was turned into trion cubes. He barely managed to avoid a rabbits follow-up attack, but was injured. When Osamu fled, Yōsuke warned him that freed-up rabbits were going to attack. He continued to attack the rabbits, and noted Izumi’s attack plan. One of the rabbits he was facing abruptly disappeared when Moira moved it to face the snipers. When Kyōsuke came to him, Yōsuke asked if Kyōsuke was using a cheat. Kyōsuke asked him to retrieve that agents that were cubified on the street and protect the fleeing C-rankers. As Kyōsuke attacked, Yōsuke provided backup and a distraction by tossing rubble at Hairein. Hairein however decided not to stall them any longer, and retreated. Not before attacking Kyōsuke one last time from the back as Yōsuke looked on, noting the tactic. He caught up to the C-rankers and gathered all of the snipers on the top of a nearby building and ordered them to fire at Hairein on his way to attack Osamu carrying Chika’s cube. As Aftokrator was forced to retreat, he remarked on the skies clearing. He retrieved the heavily injured Osamu and got him into the base. He visited Osamu while he was in the hospital and received an Outstanding Service Award. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc He watched the battle between Tamakoma-2, Suwa Unit and Arafune Unit. References }} Navigation Category:Plot Category:Yōsuke Yoneya